Creation of the Wolf and Dog
by Alice1319
Summary: This was an assignment for my mythology class. I chose to do the creation of the wolves and dogs and also how the dogs became man's best friend. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: ****This was an assignment for my Mythology class. We had to make our own creation myth about anything. I chose to do the Creation of Dogs and Wolves. Hope you enjoy.**

The Creation of Dogs And Wolves

Long ago in the small village of Lotech, there lived a family of three. The father, Endymion, and the mother, Daphne, were poor and their son, Adonis', birthday was coming up. Adonis' parents were at a lost about what to get him. They had heard rumors from other villages that adults were taming wild cats. They began to wonder if other animals could also be tamed and kept as pets.

One day the father went into the forest. While hunting, he came across a dog. In the past, humans had been known to communicate with animals but now Endymion and his family are one of the few left that still have this ability.

"Hello. My name is Endymion. I am one of the few left who can still talk with animals and I was wondering if I could ask you a question?".

"Hello. I am Aftonio, leader of the dogs. What is your question?".

"I would like to ask you to please consider letting one of your dogs be a pet for my son. His birthday is coming up and my wife and I have nothing to give him" Endymion answered.

"I accept. I will gather my family and you will meet us in a month in the clearing up ahead".

The two went their separate ways and deeper into the forest, Endymion came across a wolf. Once he saw the wolf, he began to question if maybe the wolf would make a more suitable pet then the dog. He then stopped and turned to the wolf, who suddenly growled at him.

"Hello. My name is Endymion. I am a human who can still talk to animals. I wanted to ask you a question".

"I am Selene, Alpha of the wolves. What do you want?"

"I am sorry to bother you but I believe one of your wolves would make a great pet for my son".

"And what makes you think we want to be pets"

"I thought I would ask since Aftonio, the leader of the dogs accepted. I also believe a wolf would make a great pet".

"The Dogs accepted?! Of course they would. The wolves also accept as a chance to prove that we are better than dogs".

Endymion told Selene where he was to meet the dogs in a month and the two went their separate ways. That night, once little Adonis went to bed, Endymion told his wife about his day. He explained his idea of holding a competition to decide which animal, the wolf or the dog, is worthy enough to be his son's pet. Endymion spent many night thinking of tasks to help decide a winner. Meanwhile back in the forest, the wolves and dogs learned that the man planned to have them compete. Both sides proudly said that their side would win since they were the best with the wolves were feeling extra confident since they had already beat the dogs once. Unknown to Endymion, the wolves and dogs have always had a rivalry. In order to understand we must go back to the creation of the wolves and the dogs.

The first to be created were the dogs. Their creator was the God of War himself, Ares. He had learned that humans in rich communities had learned how to tame wild animals. He determined that none of the current animals were worthy enough to be his pet so he decided to create one. The process took him two days and one night. The product was the animal we know as the dog. After their creation, Ares gave the dogs a task of hunting and killing an innocent animal. The dogs refused and Ares determined that the dog was too nice for his tastes and banished the dog and his companions to live among the humans. Not willing to give up and admit defeat, the God of War got started on a new creation. This one he planned to make more vicious and more fit for his personality. He spent many weeks finalizing his "perfect pet" with the product being the wolves. After putting the wolves through the same task the dogs faced, which the wolves successfully completed, Ares determined that the wolf would be his faithful companion. Ares also decided to give the wolves the ability to travel between the earthly plane and the Heavens. Since that day the dogs promised that they would find a way to redeem themselves to Ares.

Back in the present time, Adonis' birthday and the day of the competition to decide who will be little Adonis' pet had finally arrived. After many weeks of pondering ideas for tasks, Endymion and his family gathered at the specified place. Ironically the place ended up being near Ares' Temple, where the God himself decided to watch the competition. The competition proceeded with the wolves winning most of the trials which included hunting and running. Halfway through the challenges the dogs turned the competition around by winning the challenges of playing fetch and doing tricks, like rolling over. The reason being that the wolves felt to high and mighty to even think about following orders from a human. The moment of the last trial came with the dogs and the wolves tied. The last trial was the simplest of all, the trial of showing Adonis how to have innocent and playful fun. The dogs went first and since they were nice beings to begin with, having fun came to them as an instinct. Little Adonis was laughing and having so much fun. The wolves were next and they were at a loss. They were all for having fun, but not playful and innocent. Their meaning of fun was violent and gruesome and so this caused them to fail. Endymion and his family were congratulating the dogs, the wolves got angrier and angrier that finally they exploded and started attacking the dogs. But before the wolves could reach the dogs a white light blinded them and caused them to stop. It was their master, Ares, who had a few words to share.

"Selene, you and your family will not attack the dogs over a silly little thing as a human's pet" Ares said with disgust. "Why you feel the need to do this is beyond me. You have been given a chance of being a god and goddesses pet and yet you lower yourselves to being a human's pet. I will not have this! As a punishment, Wolves shall not be allowed to return to Olympus until I say. You will also live in the forest and fend for yourselves".

Ares then left the wolves to ponder about their actions. They felt ashamed of having disappointed their master. Selene told the wolves to return to the forest. She then walked toward the Endymion and his family and apologized for their actions. She turned and disappeared into the forest. The dogs and the humans went back to the village to celebrate the dogs victory. The victory of the dogs is still around and is shown by their new title of being "Man's Best Friend". The wolves on the other hand are still in forests waiting for the moment when they can finally return to their true home, Olympus, and when they can be with their creator and owner, Ares, The God of War.

The End

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. My first draft had Ares and the Wolves as too nice. The ending was also too "And they lived happily ever after" for Ares' personality so I changed it. I might post that or I might not. Well hope you will review after reading. I wish you all a happy and healthy life.**


End file.
